purestformofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Potassium
Overview Potassium is Lithium's eldest daughter and the planned heir of the corporation. Potassium had been raised her to succeed her mother, but as she grew up, she started to have her own plans and decided to live her life as a farmer. The resulting conflict with her mother made things sour between them, and things only went downhill when Potassium bailed at her majority to become Phosphorus' apprentice. The unresolved tension with her mother only exacerbated her sensitive personality and social uneasiness; crossing Potassium badly will result in a heated response as Rubidium discovered. Despite that, she's still close to her little sister Sodium, with whom she's completely at ease, but she cut herself from the rest of the family who didn't even try to understand and just followed Lithium by principle. Now a farm girl for three years, she's convinced that it's the life for her, and she's ready to defend her choice tooth and nail, should her mother keep on pressuring her. Fortunately for her, while her family disagrees, Potassium can count on the support her own circle, especially her girlfriend Nitrogen. Relationships * Sodium: Her little sister has always been someone to cherish for Potassium. Sodium is also the only one in the family who supported her and Potassium's not sure she would've had the courage to oppose her mother without Sodium's moral backup. Sodium is the only family member she sees and they miss each other a lot but things are a bit different as Sodium caught the fact that Potassium, in order to protect Sodium from the family's intrigues, was always there for Sodium at the expense of herself. Potassium promised she would open up more to her sister but she's struggling as she's not used to opening her heart to anyone who isn't Boron. As she was working on that, she took the opportunity to hook her sister up with her best friend Boron, as she totally noticed their quiet but mutual attraction before even the concerned people themselves. * Boron: Boron is Potassium's best friend, whom she met during holidays in a foreign country. Boron eventually came to Potassium's country to live here permanently, and Potassium greatly helped her adapt to her new life. In the beginning, Potassium was uneasy about Boron's social easiness, she was worried she'd lose Boron as she was quite socially awkward herself. However, Boron was quick to reassure Potassium that she was very special to her and that this fact wouldn't change. This episode made Potassium and Boron much closer and for the first time, Potassium talked to someone about her problems, as she wanted to protect her sister about that. The relationship between Boron and Potassium is so strong that it barely changed after Potassium's departure for the family home, a plan that was fully supported by Boron. The two girls see themselves much less, but the emotional connection has never been so strong, especially since Boron and Sodium got together, thanks to a significant intervention by Potassium. * Yttrium: Potassium and Yttrium certainly wouldn't have met if it wasn’t for Boron; since Potassium was (and still is) a rather difficult person to approach and Yttrium was mainly looking after her younger sisters. It would've been a shame, though, as Potassium and Yttrium became very good friends, in a more poised and subtle way than with Boron. Potassium was especially good at picking up things Boron was oblivious to, like the fact that Yttrium loved Rhenium even before Boron came into the picture. Potassium then helped Yttrium seduce Rhenium after the end of her relationship with Boron, and this pretty much defines Potassium and Yttrium's relationship; they look after each other in a very quiet and efficient way. They can even have entirely silent conversations because of their understanding of each other's character…and they sure like to tease Boron this way. * Lithium: Potassium's relationship with her mother has always been rocky since the girl's adolescence, as Potassium rejected her fate as heir of the company while Lithium pushed her to it. This cemented an image of Lithium as a tyrannical and insensitive figure, only concerned with the interests of the company above all. Even if it's not very true, it's the image Potassium walked away with when she left to pursue her dream. The two haven't seen each other for three years, and while Potassium's resentment has mellowed down, it's still very much present, and she's ready to flare up again if the subject's brought up again. * Nitogen: Potassium met Nitrogen when the latter was an apprentice veterinarian and immediately got entranced by both the person and the job. Despite her social awkwardness, Potassium couldn't resist in hanging around the aloof Nitrogen, initiating a very weird courtship that, rather unbelievably, ended up with the young but eager Potassium to win the heart of Nitrogen. Nitrogen was also the person who planted the seed of independence in Potassium and was her earliest supporter in affirming herself against her mother, although it was Potassium alone who made the leap from "affirming herself" to "giving her mother the finger and leaving home". Nitrogen really disapproved Potassium's decision, and for some time their couple was on the verge of imploding, but they've managed to work things out, strengthening their relationship. * Phosphorus: When Potassium asked Phosphorus to teach her how to be a farmer, Phosphorus didn't know it involved Potassium running away from her home and her mother. While Phosphorus got a bit annoyed that Potassium didn't tell her the whole story, she quickly became impressed by the girl's dedication to her work and quick learning. Potassium and Phosphorus also became close confidantes and learned to manage each other's personalities, even if there are occasional fights when their respective sturdy characters don't see eye to eye. * Thallium: Thallium was a farm girl around Potassium's age when Potassium began to work for Phosphorus. The two got along well and Thallium was an important support in the beginning when Potassium was a fish out of the water. Thallium's dedication to farm work, however, wasn't much to brag about, the young girl would rather produce her own home-brew insecticides and pest-control products. Thallium's fascination for poisons was sometimes scary, but it was very effective, and inspired by Potassium's example, Thallium left the farming life and went to the city to live for what actually interests her. * Rubidium: Potassium and Rubidium were already strangers despite being cousins, but when Rubidium made a hamfisted attempt (on Lithium's request) at convincing Potassium to accept her future as the company heir, Potassium blew up on her. The disastrous outcome of this episode has traumatized Rubidium who doesn't want to be within 50 meters of Potassium, who hates her now anyway. Misc Ao3 Profile